Venom
by CharAndTheScars
Summary: A new member comes into the Cullen Clan. What will happen in this new adventure? (First Fanfic.) GIVE REVIEWS PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

**Venom **

**Chapter 1:**

Louis Jackson was walking down the dark alley, like he does every night on his way home from his best friend's house, Jeremy.

Louis was 15 years old and had sky blue eyes. He was the type of kid who looked like a skater. He had sandy brown hair that was quite shaggy, and wore ripped jeans and Converses.

As he walked down the alley, he heard heavy footsteps that seemed to be coming quickly. He pulled his hood up, to make him look un-approachable and walked faster with every step. He was halfway through the alley, and the steps suddenly stopped. He slowed down with relief, and as he did, he felt something touch him, like a heavy breeze. He looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing, and then started running to the end of the alley, which was now in sight. At the end, stood a blonde woman. She was beautiful in every way. She had golden hair, which shined, even though there was only faint light. Her eyes were the colour of the sea that looked beautiful, even though she was frowning at him.

Louis wanted to go towards her. He needed a girl in his life. Jeremy would be jealous of him. He wouldn't be the geek anymore. He could be popular. He could fit in.

As he was considering what to do, he didn't realise the fangs that were poking out her mouth. He walked closer to the mysterious woman, when he realised the sparkling teeth. He froze. He stared, with fear in his eyes.

As he started backing away, the sharp-toothed lady hissed and was suddenly behind him, holding him back by his arms. He screamed '_Help' _at the top of his voice. The woman chuckled. '_Don't worry. I'll do it quick. You won't feel a thing', _she said with a smile on her face.

He was shaking, not wanting to die. He had his life planned out. Go to college, get some degrees in art, become a photographer and meet a pretty lady. Seems like that wasn't going to happen.

He felt her coming closing, pressing her body nearer. She was surprisingly cold. Cold enough to make him jump, which earned him another chuckle.

The woman kissed his neck, with her freezing lips, which made him jump with surprise. She held him still and that's when Louis knew. Knew it was his time. Knew he would never drive, never have kids, and never get married. Nothing. His time was over, that's all he knew. How he was going to die was the only unclear thing.

A sharp pain occurred in his neck. He winced, and then his body relaxed. He felt free. He felt happy. Then the pain came back as he came back to reality. The woman was laid against the wall, far away from him, with his blood still on his lips. There was another man. He couldn't see his face, but he had fairly spiky hair, and wore a shirt and jacket.

Louis put his hand to his neck, feeling to gashes, still bleeding. Then he saw the man coming closer to him. That was the last thing he saw, before what he could see didn't matter. It's what he felt. The most excruciating pain he has ever experienced. Even worse than falling from his bedroom window. Even worse than falling off his skateboard and breaking his leg. This was much worse. Ten times worse than them. He felt like he was over-heating. Like some sort of poison had taken over his body. That's the last thought he had before he blacked out. Poison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Louis smelt people around him, could hear birds landing on the roof. How could he hear that well? It's impossible. Isn't it?

He opened his eyes slowly. He was lied out on a hospital bed, but he wasn't in hospital. He was in a room, filled with a wooden floor and cream paint on the walls, with a few pictures on the wall, which didn't take his interest. That's when he saw them staring at him. Eight figures looking at him. There was 4 men and 4 girls. He was only looking at one person in particular. The sharp-toothed woman was sitting just a few metres away from him. Smiling at him. Winking at him, mockingly.

He suddenly felt strong and confident. He had a aching in his throat, like he needed a drink. Suddenly having a craving for blood. He jumped at the blondie and hissed in her face. He felt all the others trying to pull him back, but he was stronger. He could take them all. He held on tightly to the woman, and chewed at her neck. She screamed with fear. Fear he held just the night before. He laughed at her. 'Shoes on the other foot' he laughed at her, half spitting this liquid out his mouth, that wasn't saliva.

The people around them screaming for him to stop, but he wasn't going to. He grabbed her by the head, and pulled as hard as he could, till suddenly he fell to the floor, taking her head with him. A man screamed in anguish. 'Rosalie! Rosalie!' he shouted. The man jumped at Louis. 'NO' shouted another man from the crowd. Louis tossed and turned, fighting with the man, he just met. The family pulled him off of Louis and took him away; leaving him with another figure he met from last night. The spiky haired man.

The man pushed him up against the wall, holding him by the neck. Louis realised he didn't have the strength to fight back, since he was so thirsty. 'I'm Edward. I saved you last night, and you repay by trying to kill my sister? Well don't worry. She isn't dead. She's fine. Vampire's only die if their bodies get burnt.'

Louis' eyes widened. Vampire. They were vampires? He suddenly got in a panic and pushed Edward away. But Edward got hold of his jacket and swung him against the wall, stunning him. 'You need to stop attacking us. We're here to help you. We have to tell you what you are. You're not what you think you are. Your different now. When Rosalie bit you, she got interrupted by me, but I didn't have time to get the venom out of you, so you are now a Newborn. Newborn vampire. You need blood, which we know. We will get you blood, but you need to remember, Rosalie didn't want to kill you. She was in a blood frenzy.'

Louis stood taking in all the information he had just been told. Vampires? They're a myth. It's impossible. 'I can't live on blood' he though. . That's when he remembered the ache in his throat. His thirst. It was true. He was a vampire.

'I-I want to sit down', Louis said, still confused.

'Go ahead' Edward said.

Louis sat carefully on the hospital bed, sitting completely still. He realised his stomach wasn't rising and falling. He didn't need to breathe. That was an advantage, he thought.

'I know this maybe a lot to take in, but it's true. You're a vampire. You live on blood. You have super speed, you don't breathe, and no human can kill you. You have fangs which you can hide behind you lips. Your eyes can change colour. You will not age. Your fifteen forever. And you're in our family now. If… you want to be anyway' Edward asked.

Louis sat there thinking about the request. He can't go back to his family, back to his friends. He'd kill them. Leave them drained and lifeless. He can't do that to them. He still loved them. Even if he was a blood sucking monster.

'Yes.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

He sat with Edward, being told about controlling your thirst, and becoming a vampire. A vegetarian vampire. Meaning not drinking human blood. He wasn't happy about the idea, but he didn't want to harm somebody. Another one of Edward's sister's came in. She was a little woman with black hair. She was quite cute. He thought that's the type of girl he would like. But as she came in, he saw her holding hands with another man. Edward explained that none of them are really family, that's just what the humans think.

'I'm Alice. And this is Jasper. Nice to meet you' the little black-haired girl said. She smiled at him, whereas Jasper just looked at him, with a blank expression.

Louis smiled back.

The rest of the clan came in. He was surprised about how they were all dating. There was Edward and a pretty girl called Bella. Alice and Jasper. The leaders of the clan, Carlisle and Esme. And the blonde woman, Rosalie and Emmett.

He suddenly felt glad to be here. Glad to be part of something. Glad for people to be actually interested in him. In his old life, he had only one friend. Jeremy. He was bullied for having glasses and freckles. Nobody would miss him. Nobody would care. Not even his family would care. He was an only child, and his mum died. His dad used to beat him, saying it was his fault for his mother's death. He was kind of glad to be here. Part of a clan. Be super strong with super speed. This was awesome. But before he could do anything, he knew he had to apologize to Blondie.

He turned to Rosalie and said 'I'm sorry for ripping your head off. I thought you would try and kill me again.'

She said something that surprised him. 'I understand what you're going through. Being a Newborn is hard. That's why we're here.'

Louis smiled. He thought 'This is a start of something new.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I know I'm not the best of writers, but I try my best, so don't judge. Please give reviews! **

**Chapter 4:**

Louis jumped from the highest tree in Forks and landed perfectly.

'Nicely done. Good landing Louis', Edward said encouragingly.

'Thanks', Louis replied.

Edward and Bella were out in the woods; trying to teach Louis his hunting skills and helping him control his Speed, Strength and thirst.

Edward knew Louis was a good guy, but he still didn't know if he could trust him around Renesmee. Renesmee was half human, and half vampire. She could drink blood, and also eat human food. She had blood pumping through her veins, so who knew what could happen if they ever met, or if he met any other human's scent.

'Okay', Bella said. 'This newborn stage is hard I know, but you have got to stay dedicated, unless you want to be torn to pieces by the Volturi. So you-'

'Who is the Volturi?', Louis cut in.

'Oh the Volturi are the largest and most powerful coven of vampires. They enforce the laws on the vampire world. They are near enough vampire royalty. There are 5 core members: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Aro's wife Sulpicia, and Caius's wife Athenodora. There are also the Volturi guard. The most powerful being; Chelsea, Jane and Alec. Always do what they say. Or pop goes the weesle. Your head comes of', Edward explained and winked to Bella. Bella laughed.

He whispered 'Their rules aren't exactly the fairest or nicest, but never EVER break their rules. They could break you into pieces in milliseconds.'

Louis frowned. He never liked rule makers. He thought they were always unfair selfish and very hypocritical. He was always the person who had to follow the rules or get a toilet shampoo. As they called it, a swirly.

'Anyway back on track', Bella said. She ran back to the house and back in under a second, coming back with a life-size doll, that looked as fragile as a china plate. 'This is a learning doll. Carlisle said it should train your strength. Now this is going to sound lame. Trust me, I remember how I felt.' Edward laughed. 'But it really is for the best. The sooner you get used to drinking animal blood, and having human company, you can live among humans, and meet the rest of our family.'

'There's more of you?' Louis asked.

'Yeah. We have a daughter. She is called Renesmee. She is half human, half vampire. She also has a…boyfriend', Edward coughed out the last word. 'He is called Jacob. He is a werewolf. Just to let you know, he stinks. Anyway, we have to make sure you can be in the same room as them, or you might kill them. Then we will have to kill you' Edward said, trying to be as nice as possible.

Edward was an overprotective parent. Renesmee couldn't really do anything without him knowing first. She didn't really mind though. Even though she looked 16 years old, she was only 5. Since she was half vampire and human, she aged a lot quicker than any normal human being. But meeting Nahuel In the clearing, showed that every hybrid stopped growing eventually.

Bella passed over the doll. 'Keep it safe. Don't break it. Then we will have a new test for you later.'

Louis sighed. He wondered if he should just leave this. Just go off without these people. Have his own rules for once. This 'Volturi' couldn't catch him. He is strong now. He is fast. He could take them on.

'You couldn't kid. The Volturi are strong. They really could rip you to pieces in a matter of milliseconds. Don't doubt us. We know.'

_How did he read my mind? _Louis thought.

'When some vampires are turned, they get special powers. My power is reading minds, Bella has a shield, Alice can see into the future, unless of course, some decisions change. You may have one, which you do not know of yet, but we will help you to see.'

Louis smirked. The thought of having another power was just mind blowing.

_This new life keeps getting better and better, _Louis thought.

'Let's go back to the house.'

As soon as they started walking, Louis knocked the head on the doll. They all started laughing.

'Keep it a bit closer to you, maybe.' Edward said in-between a hysteric of laughter.

They made their way back to the house.

'How was your first day of training?' Carlisle asked.

'It was good. Louis is going to be a fine Vampire.' Edward told him.

'I see you have given him the doll.' Carlisle noted.

'That was my idea. It really helped me when I was a newborn. He has to keep it in tact by the end of the day or he will have to do it tomorrow as well.' Bella explained to Carlisle.

'Good idea Bella.' Carlisle praised.

Bella smiled.

Alice ran in stood by Bella.

'What is it Alice?' Edward asked.

'Him.' Alice pointed to Louis. 'He's going to kill Renesmee.' She said while wincing at the remembrance of the sight.

'He what?' Bella shouted.

Edward ran over to Bella. 'Bells, calm down. You know we just won't let him go near her until he is ready. When was this supposed to happen Alice?' Edward asked.

'This evening.' Alice said. 'At about 9.'

'Well it's simple. We just let Louis stay at our cottage. Emmett and Rose can make sure he stays there. Renesmee can sleep on the sofa bed in my old room, and we can stay here too.' Edward suggested.

Bella stood there, considering the idea. She looked into Edward's eyes. 'Okay. But I will not be leaving her side until he is ready', not wanting to say his name' on your own.'

Edward shrugged. 'That is fine. Just make sure Renesmee is safe at all times.'

Bella smiled and ran to Edward's side, and grabbed his hand. 'I love you Edward Anthony Cullen.'

'I love you too Bella mar-'

'Get a room' Emmett teased as he walked in with Rosalie.

Bella laughed.

'Did you hear the plan from upstairs?' Edward asked Rose.

'Yeah. I would prefer to stay with Renesmee but if this will keep her safe, I will do it.' Rosalie replied.

'Good. Go now, before she comes back with Jake. Stay there until we call you. Don't let him out of your sight' Bella told them both.

The three of them ran out.

'I'll race you' Emmett shouted to Louis and Rose.

Louis ran faster than the rest, with newborn speed.

'Damn newborns.' Emmett laughed.

Rosalie giggled then got a head start infront of him.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when I will make the next one, but I will try very soon. Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. It's Charlie here, back for another chapter of Venom. Hope you're enjoying it so far! Please review and give your truthful opinion on the story.**

**Chapter 5:**

Louis, Emmett and Rosalie stepped into the cottage.

'The only reason you beat me was because you're a newborn, Louis.' Emmett whined.

'Em, I could beat you with my legs tied together.' Rosalie teased.

'Sure you can.' Emmett winked at Louis.

Louis smiled. Louis liked being in with the Cullen's, but he still found them all a little…Awkward. He didn't really know them and they were already treating him like family. Louis wasn't used to the attention.

'I'm feeling a little tired. Let's take Edward and Bella's bed.' Emmett said to Rose.

'Em, were vampires, we don't sleep …' Rose pointed out.

'I wasn't planning on sleeping.' Emmett teased. And with that he ran to the bedroom.

Rose giggled, but then called back to Emmett. 'We can't leave Louis remember?'

Emmett dashed back, and sighed with annoyance. 'He will be fine. I mean look at him. He's totally chilled.'

'I'm not letting anything happen to little Renesmee.' Rosalie told Emmett.

'I will be fine, honest.' Louis said.

'Like I said, I'm not taking my chances.' Rose called back.

Emmett sighed again and slouched on the sofa. 'Another game of baseball then.'

He looked a little disappointed, but Emmett sure liked baseball.

Rosalie sighed, thinking how much she would like to go to that bed and have a little fun. But Renesmee comes first, right?

She walked to the sofa and cuddled up next to Emmett. Louis just stood by the front door, awkwardly. He wanted to sit down with the others, but he just felt … awkward.

'Come sit down, before the game starts!' Emmett called over to him.

Louis went over and sat on the recliner chair.

After about ten minutes, he was chanting on the Arizona Diamondbacks with Emmett. Rosalie just sat there, chewing on her nails.

Louis suddenly felt happy again. Glad to be with them. Emmett was surely his first real friend out of the Cullen clan.

**Back at the house..**

'Mum, I'm home!' Renesmee and Jacob walked into the living room, where the rest of the family was gathered. 'Where is Emmett and Rose?' she asked.

'Well honey. We kinda have a new family member. He's called Louis.' Edward told her.

Renesmee smiled. 'Really?! That's so cool! When I can I meet him? Why isn't he here? Where is Emmet and Rosalie?' She asked.

Alice laughed. 'You can tell she's related to Bella, with all these questions.'

'Well, since he is a newborn, Emmett and Rose have taken him to our cottage, so he doesn't bite you or Jake.' Edward explained, ignoring Alice.

Renesmee sighed. 'Aww. Will I get to meet him soon though?'

Edward picked her up and swung her around. 'Of course you can baby.'

'Dad, I'm not 4 anymore!' Renesmee whined.

Edward looked hurt and popped her back on the floor.

Renesmee noticed, so she ran over and hugged him. 'I love you dad.'

'I love you too.'

'Me and Jaz are going to go hunt. Anybody coming?' Alice asked.

Carlisle and Emse called 'Sure we will.'

Jacob looked at Edward. 'Me and Renesmee were planning on going hunting tonight. If that's okay? I will bring her back at 9.'

Edward was about to say no, then thought about it. Renesmee was right. She wasn't 5 anymore. Well… Not in look wise anyway. She could go with Jacob. And she would be safe right?

'Sure. But she better be back by 9. If she's 1 minute late, just remember. I'm a vampire.' Edward said and winked.

'Thanks dad!' Renesmee said and ran over to hug her dad.

The vampires and lone wolf, ran outside in a flash.

'So what you want to do now?' Edward joked.

'Isn't it obvious?' Bella replied.

Edward, bent over to kiss Bella on the lips then grabbed her hand took her to a bedroom, not caring who's.

**Back at the cottage…**

'Come on you Diamondbacks!' Emmett called.

'Come on hit i-' Louis paused.

He smelt the scent before Emmett and Rosalie, and was at the door before they even realised. He smashed through the door, not even bothering to open it, and ran around the trees, travelling to the scent.

'Louis. No!' Rosalie shouted.

'Stop!' Emmett called after him.

Nobody would stop him. He would take down this whole clan, just to taste that warm, juicy blood running through the human's veins. He ran as fast as he could, knowing nobody could catch up with him.

He ran around the trees, and saw the target, about a mile away.

Jacob heard the vampire before he could see him. He sprinted in its direction and jumped into Wolf form. He would risk his life for Renesmee. She was his life. If she wasn't there, he wouldn't know what he would do with himself.

'Jacob! What's wrong?' She called after him.

She saw the vampire, running towards her, and sprinted for the nearest tree and climbed it to the very top. She would be safe, for a little while anyway.

Louis saw the big, brown wolf running his way. He snarled and spat his venom as he ran. He could take this big wolf on. He was just a drooling mutt. And smelly one at that.

He jumped at the wolf, and smashed him against the tree beside him.

He ran past him and knew Rose and Em would be on his heels.

Jacob jumped up from the tree, and snapped and Louis' heels.

Louis jumped and kicked Jacob in the face.

Jake was surprised. He has never met a Newborn as strong and fast as Louis. Then it turned to fear.

Rose and Emmett ran past Jacob and started climbing up the tree Renesmee was on, where Louis was climbing. Rose was catching up with Louis. Sure good Renesmee chose this big of a tree.

Renesmee looked down at the vampires climbing up the tree. She knew she had to get off of this tree, but being a hybrid, she didn't have the speed or strength to jump from tree to tree, like any normal vampire could.

Rosalie pulled at the Louis' feet, but he just kicked her, and she fell back to ground.

Louis was near the top, and Emmett knew he had to grab Louis, and pull him back to earth. Then cut his head off. And watch him burn.

**That's it for now. I will try and write the next chapter soon, but I don't know when I will have time. I will try defiantly finish it sometime though. Please leave a review!**


End file.
